Consentimiento
by musguita
Summary: Cameron debe enfrentarse a lo que siempre creyó que era lo justo y moral cuando Ezra Powell le pide que le ayude a morir. Consentimiento Informado.
1. La Petición

**Consentimiento**

* * *

_**Parte I. La petición.**_

Es la peor parte de su trabajo. No lo odia porque forma parte de sus tareas, de lo que se espera que haga. Pero cuando estudiaba nadie la dijo que debería poner al límite a personas que difícilmente se mantenían con vida y a las que les costaba tanto luchar. No les culpaba por no haberla preparado para ello, aunque una advertencia de situaciones como esa no hubiese estado nunca de más.

A House eso nunca le ha importado. Le da igual si uno de sus pacientes está a punto de morir con tal de lograr el diagnóstico. Y no morir porque esté gravemente enfermo, morir porque sus métodos implican que todo vale, que el resultado justifica los medios. Tal vez es una de las cosas que debería aprender de él. Aplicarlo a su propio método. Ser capaz de arriesgar un poco más por el bien de sus pacientes aunque eso suponga ponerles al borde del camino sin retorno, sea cual sea el resultado. Seguramente se trate de eso.

_Es demasiado viejo._

Se lo ha dicho. Es imposible que pueda ir más allá de lo que ya ha ido, pero a él no le importa. Deben encontrar la pieza que falta en el rompecabezas de la enfermedad que le está mermando o su jefe no descansará, y por tanto, ellos tampoco lo harán.

Y cuando llegan al punto exacto donde querían llegar y que marca el principio de un final anunciado, ya no quiere volver atrás. No solo eso, quiere dar los pasos que faltan para no dar marcha atrás. Le pide, le ruega que le ayude.

Es la primera vez que le ocurre algo así. La primera vez que un paciente no la pide entre sollozos que haga lo que sea para salvarle. Siente como si algo la golpease en la cabeza, el tipo de verdad que se le escapa de las manos porque es difícil entender que alguien te pida que la ayudes a morir. Ella es médico, no es una asesina. No eligió este camino para acabar con la vida de alguien. No se trata tampoco de un bien mayor que deba perseguir, hacer el bien. Porque el bien es relativo y hace demasiado que aprendió esa lección.

Esto es diferente.

La idea de aceptar pasa tan rápido por su mente que no es capaz de procesarla. Sin embargo le produce nauseas pensar que sería posible que ella se prestase a algo así. Nadie debería exigir eso.

Cuando le llevan a su habitación se sorprende al ver que él no patalea, que no se aferra a su bata blanca como un niño, gritando que lo haga. El tipo de ruego en su mirada es aterrador. Duda que él pueda encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos porque lo único que siente es una mezcla de asombro y repudia.

_No lo hará._ Se dice a sí misma que no lo hará.


	2. Negación

_**Parte I**__**I. Negación.**_

No.

No va a formar parte de esto. No va a verle salirse otra vez con la suya, engañando a un paciente que no para de rogar por la muerte. Dios, jamás pensó que vería a alguien poner la misma ansia y empeño en desear la muerte que los pacientes que normalmente, piden todo lo contrario.

_No lo vas__ a hacer. No._

Lo repite como un mantra mientras camina por el pasillo. Tiene la extraña sensación de que todo está más oscuro que de costumbre. Mira hacia arriba pero los fluorescentes siguen en su lugar. Intactos.

Lleva horas sin dormir y lo único que le apetece es una buena taza de café. Dos tazas de café. Una para tirársela a su jefe a la cara y otra para mantenerse despierta. Tiene un aspecto horrible. Despeinada, pálida y ojerosa. Está realmente deslumbrante. Se lava la cara con agua fría y no vuelve a mirar su reflejo borroso en el espejo.

_No puede__ hacerlo. _

La voz en su cabeza se mezcla con la de Ezra, con las burlas de House. Y lo cierto es que no puede darles lo que quieren. No le va a matar y tampoco va a ayudarle a cometer una parodia mortal. Si su jefe quiere hacerle creer que está muerto, engañarle y matarle tan suavemente que no llegará a estarlo, ese es su problema. Es el modo en el que él hace las cosas.

Supone que es lo que ocurre cuando no tienes escrúpulos o te importan una mierda los deseos de tus pacientes.

No es que a ella no le importe lo que Ezra desea. Le importa tanto que aunque hubiese ido esa noche a dormir a casa no lo habría conseguido. Le importa tanto que lleva todo el día con nauseas y a veces tiene la tentación de mandarlo todo al carajo. Pero hay una parte de ella que se niega a hacerlo.

No entiende que alguien posea el poder de quitar la vida y al mismo tiempo el de salvarla. Es macabro y morboso.

Hace mucho que aprendió que por mucho que desees algo no siempre se cumple. La vida está llena de injusticias. Puede que una de ellas, la peor de todas, sea el no morir cuando quieres hacerlo.

_No cree que pueda hacerlo._


	3. Mediación

_**Parte I**__**II. Mediación.**_

Empieza a entender que su mente funciona de un modo diferente. Pero eso no significa que deba negarse de forma rotunda. Puede que lo que para ella no sea moral, o simplemente esté bien, para el resto sean cuentos chinos y estúpidos prejuicios. Pero es su moral, y son sus prejuicios y todas esas cosas que la hacen ser ella y que de otro modo la convertirían en algo que no es. Y la asusta dejar de ser quien es o ir demasiado lejos y no conocerse nunca más.

Arruga la revista entre las manos de forma inconsciente y vuelve a dejarla con un sentimiento terrible de culpabilidad que le recorre todo el cuerpo. La revista no es suya debería de mostrar un poco más de respeto por la propiedad ajena.

Lleva tanto tiempo mordiéndose el labio que lo nota demasiado tierno entre los dientes. Se pregunta si sería capaz de hacerse daño, físico, del de verdad. Uno diferente al que siempre siente. Se pregunta si sería capaz de sentir tanto dolor a todos los niveles que puedan existir y pedir a alguien que la matase. O que acabe con su vida o lo que carajo sea que quiere Ezra que haga.

Uno no puede ayudar a nadie a morir. _¿Cómo demonios se hace eso?_

Es posible que House tenga razón y todo fuese más fácil si no se implicase. Si viese a los pacientes como corderos que vienen a que les curen y punto. Pero no ve la manera de que eso ocurra porque en su fuero interno sabe que House no los ve así. Por mucho que lo niegue. Y sin embargo, para él sigue siendo un juego el hecho de que un hombre al borde de la muerte, pida eso, morir.

Vuelve a repetirse así misma que no lo hará, que House no hará que cambie de idea por el simple hecho de que Ezra Powell cometiese un acto en el pasado por el que podría _merecer _morir. Si realmente piensa que eso va a hacer que cambie de idea, es que está más loco de lo que pensaba. Además de no entenderla en absoluto.

Desea que todo fuese tan simple como lo es para él. Que fuese blanco y negro, sin matices.

El problema es que no existe un matiz entre la vida y la muerte.


	4. Decisión

_**Parte IV. Decisión.**_

No es como decidir entre un helado de chocolate y otro de vainilla. O si comprar aquella blusa rosa que vio en el escaparate hace una semana o no hacerlo porque sabe que sería fruto de un impulso del que más tarde acabaría arrepintiéndose. Es sobre si ese día y no otro, cogerá la jeringuilla y le dará la dosis necesaria para que nadie más tenga que pensar en blanco y negro y diferenciar los matices. Y resulta que la decisión es como todas esas banalidades que convierten su vida en algo superficial y efímero.

Es como empujar a alguien por un precipicio. Supone que hay una mano invisible que siempre lo hace.

Siente que le va a estallar la cabeza porque lleva demasiadas horas pensando en ello y hasta hace una hora no le encontraba ninguna salida. Y entonces pensó en él y en lo que hubiese estado dispuesta a hacer si él se lo hubiese pedido. En el poder de ser alguien más que un médico que tiene que ir en contra del maldito código deontológico. El tipo de poder que le haría pensarlo a todas horas, hacer una lista de los pros y los contras y quemarla después porque estaría yendo en contra de todo lo que cree. O creía.

Se mira al espejo y no parece la misma mujer que hace días empezó la semana, con el cosquilleo en el estómago que precede a otro gran y enigmático caso. Sacaron el puzle antes de venir y dejaron las piezas demasiado cerca las unas de las otras para que todos supiesen cuál era el camino a seguir y donde encajaba todo.

Y ahora las piezas encajan tan perfectamente que casi parecen destinadas a hacerlo. Así que decide echarlo a cara o cruz, el del corazón y la cabeza, aunque los dos le digan prácticamente lo mismo.

Es de esas cosas que House le ha enseñado y que ella siempre ha agradecido. Es hacerlo aunque no quieras, aunque todo tu ser grite en contra de ello. Porque a veces el deber y el deseo de otra persona están por encima de tu propio deber y deseo.


	5. Ejecución

_**Parte **__**V. Ejecución.**_

El pasillo es como el de esas cárceles que salen en los documentales de la televisión donde un presidiario recorre los últimos pasos que dará en su vida. Es como el corredor de la muerte solo que tiene que hacerlo sola. Tiene la mano izquierda metida en el bolsillo de la bata y sujeta con los dedos sudorosos la jeringuilla y el pequeño frasco de cristal con la cantidad indicada. Le tiemblan porque tiene la estúpida idea de que es como si llevase una pistola y estuviese a punto de cometer un atraco.

Es como un ladrón que se cuela en una casa. Todo está en silencio y apenas hay enfermeras vigilando. Las pocas que hay no sospechan de ella. La doctora Cameron no es del tipo de médicos que aplican la eutanasia a ningún paciente.

Abre la puerta de cristal con suavidad y la cierra sin mirarle a la cara. Se acerca a la cama. Duerme profundamente gracias a la sedación. El ritmo cardiaco es demasiado lento en comparación al suyo. Siente que va a vomitar el corazón. Saca la jeringuilla y el pequeño bote de cristal y clava la aguja en él. Absorbe el líquido transparente con una morbosidad macabra y perpetua.

Se asegura de que sigue dormido antes de darle el empujón final. Inyecta la aguja y observa cómo se filtra y desaparece al llegar a sus venas. Nota las lágrimas en las mejillas y la sensación de que ha dicho adiós con demasiada crueldad a la poca inocencia que poseía.

Quiere decir lo siento pero no sabe por quién debería sentirlo. Guarda _el arma _en el bolsillo y sale con el mismo sigilo con el que entró.

Busca el único lugar donde nada podrá purgar sus pecados.

**Fin.**


End file.
